Trapped: The Trapping Begins!
by TheSparkIsUnleashed
Summary: At a Rapunzel-like tower, The Voice kidnaps children for her amusement. Will Smash (Four Children & It), Stella (Awful Auntie), Tom (Tom Gates), Stanley (Holes), Greg (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) and Prim (The Hunger Games) be the most unfortunate unfortunates yet? Based on the Trapped! Series by Blackjack The Nargle Rated K in case your favourite gets trapped!
1. Chapter 1A: Interlude

**Chapter 1A - Interlude**

Just when you thought it was safe, six children are held hostage every week by a creepy lady known as "The Voice". This week's batch of cagelings are:

Smash, who was expelled from her school for bad behavior.

Stella, whose aunt tried to cheat her out of her inheritance.

Tom, who loves doodling and eating caramel wafers.

Stanley, who was arrested for stealing famous shoes.

Greg, who tries and fails to fit in.

Prim, who had her name drawn out at a reaping to come here.


	2. Chapter 1B: Rising Up

Smash POV

This day sucks. First, the Psammead refused to grant me ANY wishes and it gave a wish to that awful snob from my old school, MELISSA! (See _The Worst Thing About My Sister _for more info about Melissa)

Now I am travelling upwards in a cage with five strangers. Next to me is a girl in a filthy nightie. She has ginger hair and looks terrified. Next to her is an even more terrified blonde girl. They both look about my age. "Hey. I'm Smash." I say. "Hi. I'm Prim..." says the blonde girl. "S-S-Stella" says the ginger girl. "My name is Stanley" says a boy across from us. He has brown curly hair and he is wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. Next to him are two small boys. Well, one of them looks my age but the other looks about nine or ten. "Tom" says the young one. "Greg" says the other. The cage gets to the top of the shaft and a door opens. We go into it and it slams behind us. We are trapped. "Unfortunates, you have been summoned to this tower for my amusement. One of you will escape. The rest of you will be trapped. Take a whisper clip." A podium rises up and opens. There are six gold seashell-like devices. We all put one on and the voice speaks to us through them. "I will use the whisper clip to communicate with the saboteur on each floor. On each floor, you will complete a challenge together as a team. However, there is always one person who cannot be trusted. The saboteur! On each floor, a new saboteur is chosen and it is their job to ruin the challenge. Please jump. Your challenge awaits you. We all jump and the door slams. "Floor Six: The Lost Invitations". Eugh. This sounds like a soppy Cinderella type thing...


	3. Chapter 2: The Lost Invitations

Stella POV

Ooh! The Lost Invitations sounds like something I'd read about back at Saxby Hall. We line up against the wall and the voice goes silent for a second. "Stella, do not react. You are the saboteur. You are the only one who can hear my voice. To sabotage this game, you must find the golden invitations in the sacks. I will tell you where an invitation is and you must go to the post booth and tear it up. There are other tactics to ruining the game. You can prevent your teammates from entering the booth and you can fill the booth with junk. Do not panic. If things start to fall apart, I will guide you through your whisper clip." So I am the first saboteur. I'm not a very good liar, so I'm prepared to fail at sabotaging. The voice goes through the rules to everybody else and the game starts. Smash, Stanley, Greg and Tom are all taking up all the room next to the sacks, leaving Prim and I scrambling for the last spot. I bag it and the voice tells me an invitation is hidden in the pink sack. I sift through until I grab a pink envelope with a gold heart shaped note inside it. That is what I've been told to look for. I take it to the booth. Smash is in there and she has found an invitation. The voice warns me that 2 of the six invitations have been posted and that I'll need to act soon. Smash comes out of the booth and I tiptoe in. I wait until everybody is occupied and I tear the invitation. I come out of the booth to find that Prim is staring at me. Oh no. She must have seen me do the dirty deed. But it's my word against hers so I have nothing to lose. There is an invitation in the orange sack, so I find the pastel pink envelope and rip another invitation. Tom might have seen me that time. I'm a terrible saboteur. 60 seconds remaining. The blue sack contains two invitations and Tom has one. I sift frantically through the heap before I find the familiar pink envelope. I rush to the booth and Smash is in the queue with yet another heart shaped note. "Just face it, pink stink. Everybody knows that you're the saboteur so why do you even bother?" she says meanly. "How do I know I'm not listening to the saboteur?" I say back. That shuts her up. She posts the fifth invitation and I rip another. The voice is desperately screaming at me to stall. I go to the booth and stand there until Smash pounds on the door. "Hurry up!" she shouts. I know that she has the final invitation. There are 10 seconds left. I stop Smash from putting the last invitation in the box. "Your time is up. You have failed MISERABLY!", the voice squeals at us with delight in her robotic tone for once.

"You must now vote for who you think the saboteur was and why." "Stella" "I think it was Smash because she always seemed to know where the invitations were." "Smash" "I think it was Stella because I saw her ripping the invitations and she took ages in the booth." "Prim" "I think it was Stella because I could hear ripping while I was waiting for the booth and she was in there." "Tom" "I think it was Stella because I saw her lock Smash out of the booth." "Greg" "I think it was Smash because she seemed suspicious all the time." "Stanley" "I think it was Smash because she looked thrilled whenever we failed." Smash scowls at Stanley, Greg and me. "The vote is a tie between Stella and Smash." the voice says. "Whoever draws the short straw will be trapped." A hexagonal podium rises up and we each draw a straw. I take the longest one poking out of the box and Smash takes the smallest one. My heart almost stops working. My straw is much shorter than Smash's. "I can now reveal that the saboteur was in fact... Stella. Stella, although you sabotaged the challenge, the draw straws have spoken. You're trapped!" I burst into floods of tears and collapse on the floor, kicking and screeching. I know it won't do any good, but I am just so upset that I was trapped first. No more books, no more Wagner and no more royal lifestyle... I hate Smash so much.


	4. Chapter 3: Deadly Medley

Stanley POV

Stella is trapped. I didn't like her anyway. She seemed like such a spoiled brat compared to the rest of us. Well, maybe Smash is a bit bossy but she's not that bad. The voice is silent again. I look along the line and everybody is calm. The saboteur must be a good actor. The voice comes back and says, "Unfortunates, this is Deadly Medley. To pass, you must spell three good words on Boris's songbook. Let the challenge begin... now!" We are in some sort of church with broken windows and an organ with a wraith playing it in the centre.

There are magnetic words on the organ, so we huddle and make a group decision. "I think we should spell Cafe" says Tom. "Maybe Dad?" says Smash. "How about we do both of them?" pipes up Tom. We decide to go with Dad first and Boris gets angry and smoke comes out of his organ. Smash giggles. We're doing Cafe now. Boris plays it and claps for us. We all look pleased. The voice has obviously told the saboteur how to act. "Dead?" says Smash. Everybody agrees but I realize something. It has the same letters as Dad and Smash suggested both. "W-wait!" I shout. But it is too late. There is more smoke and giggling. Smash is the saboteur. _I think. _It could be Tom though. He's been pretty quiet and always agrees with Smash.

This time, I will make sure that we make a group decision and the word should not have any Ds or As in it. "How about Fab?" suggests Prim. There is an A in it but we go for it. Boris applauds us again and everybody looks pleased. "Bad?" suggests Tom.

Everybody agrees. Even Smash. There is a D in it. Oh no. The smoke and giggling repeats. "Your time is up. You have failed miserably." That stupid woman sounds thrilled. "You must now vote for who you think the saboteur was and why."

"Stanley"

"I think it was Smash because she kept picking words with Ds and As in them."

"Smash"

"I think it was Tom because he was very quiet and he got that last word wrong."

"Tom"

"I think it was Stanley because he never offered up any words."

"Greg"

"I think it was Tom because he made us fail."

"Prim"

"I think it was Tom because he suggested one word and it was wrong."

"You voted for Tom." Tom hangs his head in defeat.

"I can now reveal that the saboteur was in fact... Smash!" There's a surprise. She was so obvious but nobody else suspected her. We all jump to the next floor, except Tom, who is making bad words on the songbook on purpose. Boris's organ almost explodes with the amount of smoke rising up out of it. By the time we've all landed on the next floor, we are in tunnels with hard hats on our heads. I'm lying on a skateboard. "Floor Four: Septic Sewers" Sounds vile.


	5. Chapter 4: Septic Sewers

Smash POV

The voice is silent again and I'm not surprised. I was a great saboteur on the last floor, so I doubt she'd pick me again. Stanley, Prim and Greg have all never been the saboteur, so she's probably picking different ones every floor. She buzzes back in and says, "Unfortunates, this is Septic Sewers. To pass, all 12 plugs must be in the drain at the end of 90 seconds. Let the challenge begin... now!" I slide out of my tunnel and start plugging up the stinkholes - I mean drains. Seriously though! Those drains smell worse than Melissa! ***_see The Worst Thing About My Sister for more info about Melissa* _**The tunnels seem more like sewer pipes. Eew! Greg is next to me in the pipe and Stanley and Prim are across from us. We plug up the drain and we are summoned back to our pipes. There is a lot of noise next to me and I think Greg might be the saboteur. A pipe bursts and I am pushed out of the pipe. 10 of the 12 plugs are gone and the empty spaces are next to me. Greg/Stanley/Prim has framed me!

We fill the drains but luckily Prim and Stanley are staring at Greg. There is a plug in his tunnel. Just another sign that he might be the saboteur. He puts it into the drain and we're sucked back into our pipes. This time, the noise is coming from the other side of the room and I can see somebody but I can't make out who it is. The pipe bursts and the plugs are scattered everywhere. 60 seconds remaining. We plug the plugs in and get sucked back in. We come out and we can't find the last plug by the time the game is over. "3, 2, 1. Your time is up. You have failed miserably!" She still sounds pleased and we line up and do the usual voting thingy.

"Smash"

"I think it was Greg because there was a lot of noise in the pipe next to me."

"Greg"

"I think it was Stanley because I think he tried to frame Smash and me."

"Stanley"

"Greg because there was a lot of clattering opposite me."

"Prim"

"I think Greg was the saboteur because he hid a plug in his tunnel."

"You voted for Greg. Greg, you have received the most saboteur votes and you are the unlucky one." He looks as miserable as ever. "I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... Stanley!" That takes Prim and I by surprise and we gasp in shock. The pipes, the drains and the stink all disappear and Prim, Stanley and I jump to Floor three. On this floor, there are 8 lamps with moss growing between them. Behind us are three dark, tall wardrobes with platinum doorknobs. "Floor Three: Wicked Wardrobes" This sounds fun. I wonder who the saboteur will be?


	6. Chapter 5: Wicked Wardrobes

Prim POV

There are only three of us left now. Stella, Tom and Greg are all trapped and it's just Smash, Stanley and me remaining. Stanley and Smash were both great saboteurs on the other floors. The voice falls silent for a second but buzzes back in and I jump out of my skin. Smash raises an eyebrow. She knows that it's me. Stanley doesn't seem to notice luckily. "Prim, do not react. You are the saboteur and it is your job to ensure that the team fails this challenge. When the music stops, get into a wardrobe but do not stay there. Use the silence to turn off one or more lights. If you start to panic, just listen to my voice." She goes over the rules with everybody else and basically, this challenge is about having all 8 lights turned on by the end of 2 minutes.

"Let the challenge begin... now!" A dreadful gramophone starts and Smash winces at the song. It must be played a lot at her house. We get to turning the lights on and when the music stops, we all get into our wardrobes. I make sure not to get into the middle wardrobe. But Stanley and Smash have already taken the left and right ones, so I have to make do with the middle one. The voice says that Smash might be peeping but later tells me that it is safe. I tiptoe out of the wardrobe and turn off three lights on the far side of the room. There is a ticking noise and I retreat to my wardrobe just as the gramophone plays. Smash is staring again. My door was open just a crack. Hopefully, Stanley didn't see. Smash seems to know where the lights were turned off almost straight away, which worries me. She must have looked out of the keyhole. We go back into the wardrobes and I make sure to get the left one. I wait a few seconds before turning off 2 lights by Smash and get back before the gramophone plays. I make sure my door is closed and get out. Smash stares at the lights outside her wardrobe. Stanley and I turn them off for her and we retreat.

The 30 second countdown begins and I turn off the 4 lights in the centre and 1 light near me. I open the door and scramble inside just as the music starts. We turn on the lights but I hear the familiar ticking noise of a light being turned off. Smash must have turned one off by mistake. "Damn..." she mutters under her breath. Stanley looks at me and I shake my head. He is bound to suspect Smash but there is 1 more chance to strike. I switch off the 4 middle lights and dash back just as a buzzer rings. "Your time is up. You have failed miserably." Good. "You must now vote for who you think the saboteur was and why.

"Prim"

"I think the saboteur was Smash because whenever we were running out of time, she turned off a light." Smash stares at me angrily and I giggle, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Smash"

"I think it was Prim because I saw her through the keyhole."

"Stanley"

He looks between both of us before saying, "Smash because she was cheating."

"You voted for Smash. Smash, you have earned the most votes and will not advance to the next floor." She scowls and curses. "I can now reveal that the saboteur was in fact... Prim!" Stanley didn't know but Smash starts yelling insults at me and she starts to pace towards me, as if to slap me, but I jump just in time and she slaps Stanley instead. Whatever is going on up there is not pretty. Stanley swears at her, calling her all sorts of modern insults to females before falling. This room is empty apart from a table with a candle on it. Before us is a key that is levitating in the air. The trapdoor is open and we could jump if we wanted to, but I think there may be a trap. It is like in the Hunger Games if they step off their plates. There could be explosive land mines in that hole. "Floor Two: One Way Out and there can only be One Winner" We look at each other. It is on.


End file.
